<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ADVERSARY ; Draco Malfoy by athenascorner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045753">ADVERSARY ; Draco Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenascorner/pseuds/athenascorner'>athenascorner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Dark, Dark Magic, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teenagers, Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Witchcraft, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenascorner/pseuds/athenascorner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They hate each other."</p><p>"No, they don't. Not really."</p><p>▢▢▢</p><p>Draco Malfoy, the fucked up boy with a fucked up past, finds comfort in a girl-Octavia Lilith, the fucked up girl with a fucked up past.</p><p>**REWRITE OF WITH YOU**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CAST AND DISCLAIMERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ummm, hey :)</p><p>I am rewriting "with you" because I found that there's quite a few holes in the story, and it's far too much to edit, so I'm just going to rewrite it. This one will have longer chapters, and will <em>hopefully </em>make more sense than before. </p><p>▢▢▢</p><p>
  <b>CAST</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>DRACO MALFOY</em><br/>| Tom Felton |</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><em>OCTAVIA LILITH</em><br/>| Rachel Hurd-Wood |</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><em>SILAS ZULLO</em><br/>| Ezra Miller |</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><em>RIVER ADLER</em><br/>| Dakota Fanning |</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b><em>EMRIS HENDRIX</em><br/>| Zoe Kravitz |</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>▢▢▢</p><p>
  <b>DISCLAIMERS</b>
</p><p>I am a trauma writer, so my stories are quite dark and include triggering topics.</p><p>If you are uncomfortable reading something with the following topics, Adversary is not for you.</p><p>Self-harm, suicide (thoughts, attempts, mentions), manipulation, cheating, abuse (mental &amp; physical), sexual assault (does not go into extreme detail), unhealthy mindsets, self-destructive behaviour, drug use, mature scenes, vulgar language, mature language.</p><p>By no means am I romanticizing or promoting any of these behaviours or acts. As a victim and survivor of some of these things, I would not promote any of these things—ever.</p><p>Dark stories are simply the way I role, so if you are not comfortable with that <em>please </em>do not read.</p><p>▢▢▢</p><p>now that we've discussed that,</p><p>
  <b> <em>ADVERSARY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em><b>Legal disclaimer thingy: </b>I do not claim to own and/or have created the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters included in this story. Full rights go to JKR.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>General disclaimer thingy: </b>fuck JKR.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amongst the Wizarding World's pureblood families, the Lilith bloodline is the least known. Not many families <em>want </em>to know them due to their lack of money and fame. The Liliths didn't mind though. Privacy was important to them, and they preferred to keep their social circle small. Octavia loved to be isolated from the other families and knew all they cared about was money, power, and fame—none of which being important to her.</p><p>However, being from such an unknown family had its downsides. Summer break was the worst for her, it consisted of staying at her home, mostly reading to pass the time. She would spend a lot of time in her yard, running through the tall grass in long, beautiful dresses. But she didn't have friends, and she hated that. She wanted so badly to have at least one person she could run through fields with, laughing and creating a bond.</p><p>Though now she's on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin her fifth year. Previously, she had attended Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, but her father pulled her out when he found out her boyfriend—now ex—had been emotionally manipulating her. She was nervous, but who wouldn't be when starting a new school? She hoped that she'd make friends, even just one friend would satisfy her—but she was awkward. So shy and closed off, she didn't know <em>how </em>to make friends. Who would she sit within her classes? What house would she be sorted into? Certainly not Slytherin, she is far too shy to be in that house. Perhaps Ravenclaw since she is quite smart.</p><p>She began playing with her red hair, twirling her curls between her fingers. She had a love-hate relationship with her hair colour. She loved it because it was beautiful, the colour of her mother's hair. It made her feel pretty partly because it made her blue eyes stand out. Though she hated it because she's always teased for it, it was the main thing people made fun of her for. Her parents always told her that she is unique, that not many people have red hair—and if they do, they rarely have blue eyes paired with it.</p><p>Anxiety began brewing inside her, her hands beginning to shake slightly. She tried taking deep breaths, but it was no use once she realized the train stopped. She cursed under her breath as she stood up slowly. She began thinking of how difficult making friends will be—everyone had their friend group sorted out and here she was, coming in fifth fucking year.</p><p>Octavia kept her head low, being sure to not meet eyes with anyone. She figured she'd save any interactions for when she's been sorted. Taking in the surrounding beauty, a smile crept on her pink lips. The sound of nature's creatures, trees rustling, the wind blowing through her hair as she smelt the fresh air. She loved it so much, nature was one of her favourite things. Luckily for her, no one had noticed her until it was time to get on the carriages.</p><p>The girl was blonde, hair falling to her mid-back. She was extremely beautiful, the makeup she wore perfectly complimenting her features. To her left, a taller girl. Her braided hair was long, almost reaching her waist. Both breathtakingly beautiful.</p><p>"Hey, I've never seen you before, are you new?" The blonde asked as Octavia walked up onto the carriage.</p><p>"Yeah," she smiled, sitting across from the two girls. "I'm Octavia Lilith."</p><p>"River Adler," she responded. She pointed to the girl on her left, "That's Emris Hendrix."</p><p>Emris smiled widely, holding her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, Octavia. So, what year?"</p><p>"Fifth," Octavia spoke softly, accepting the handshake. "Pleasure to meet you guys as well."</p><p>"Awesome, we're in fifth too. We're in Slytherin, it'd be pretty cool if you were too. Even if you aren't, we can still be friends yeah?" River spoke again as her lips turned up into a smile. Octavia nodded in response, which deepened River's smile.</p><p>▢▢▢</p><p>Octavia walked up to the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. She closed her eyes slowly, secretly hoping to be placed into Slytherin. She originally wanted nothing to do with Slytherin, but after meeting River and Emris, her opinion changed. She figured they were her only hope for friends.</p><p>The sorting hat must have considered her thoughts because as Octavia opened her eyes the hat roared out <em>SLYTHERIN</em>. The table she presumed to be Slytherin's erupted in cheers and claps as she scanned it for the girls she met. She met eyes with River, who was sitting in the middle of the table. River waved her arm, motioning for the redhead to come over.</p><p>And so she did, and when she got there she sat across from them. "To be honest, I didn't think I'd make it into this house," she chuckled softly, placing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Would you guys mind telling me about this school?"</p><p>"Oh darling," Emris started. "You're in for a ride. Do you see those three guys at the end of the table? We like to call them the <em>Slytherin Trio.</em>"</p><p>Octavia turned her head slightly to see the boys. They were—well, gorgeous. She could just tell they come from rich families, most likely all pureblood families too.</p><p>"So the boy with the long brown hair, that's Silas Zullo," Emris continued. "He's like, hot as fuck, but he's a dick. He sweet talks girls until he finally fucks them, and then never talks to him again." Octavia frowned at the words. She hated people like that with every fibre of her being. Girls deserve respect, not to be used like they're some sort of toy.</p><p>"Next, Blaise Zabini," River spoke up. "He's a carbon copy of Silas. They have this competition every year to see who will fuck the most girls, quite gross if you ask me," she pointed to the boy with a dark complexion seated next to Silas. Octavia twisted her lips, <em>are the people here really this bad?</em> She was scared of Hogwarts being just like Beauxbaton, but right now it seems <em>worse.</em></p><p>"And last, but certainly not least," Emris steps in again. "Draco fucking Malfoy. The <em>Slytherin Prince. </em>The one we recommend staying far, far away from. He <em>does not care </em>about your feelings at all. He will make you cry, and get pleasure out of it," she sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand. "He's a man whore just like Silas and Blaise, he just doesn't make as big of a deal out of it. Don't take any of his words to heart, because if you show any sign of pain or hurt, he'll continue doing it."</p><p>Octavia took a deep breath. She knew the Malfoy's, but who didn't? The Malfoy family <em>hated </em>her family. Lucius especially likes to voice how the Liliths are a disgrace, not having the funds for much. The Malfoy's hated Lilith's more than the Weasley's. She peeled her eyes away from the blond boy and met her gaze with River's.</p><p>"I think I need to go smoke eighteen cigarettes after that," she joked, picking up a glass of water. Maybe not eighteen, but she needed a smoke. She'd been trying to lay off of them, but it's no use when she's been smoking for two years. The cold water flowed down her throat, and she felt as it hit her stomach—she loved that feeling.</p><p>"You smoke?" Emris copied Octavia's actions, "'cause we can go have a cigarette right now." She started feeling the pockets of her robes while getting up. "I wasn't exactly hungry anyways, I ate on the train."</p><p>Octavia got up, feeling her pockets as well, "Yeah, I ate too. Where do we go to smoke?"</p><p>"Just follow us," River said standing up, leading the two girls out of the hall. As they passed the three boys, Octavia got caught in Silas's gaze, earning a smile from him before she looked away quickly. His smile was contagious, because she found her lips curling up into a small smile after seeing his. She shook her head, remembering what Emris said about him. </p><p>▢▢▢</p><p>The astronomy tower was beautiful. The night sky was clear, allowing all stars, constellations, and the moon to brighten it. It reminded Octavia of all the summer nights she would stargaze out in the yard. She thought space was absolutely fascinating, every single aspect about it. She brought a cigarette to her lips and lit it, taking in a long drag. She looked at the girls beside her, "the Slytherin Trio scares me."</p><p>The two chuckled and River took a drag of her smoke. "That's fair. They scare me too, and I've been going to school with them for years," she responded as smoke escaped her lipstick covered lips. "Just try not to converse with them. They can't hurt you if you pretend they don't exist. That's what me and Emris do most of the time at least."</p><p>"You know, I came here from Beauxbaton thinking I would catch a break from boys, but clearly I've been mistaken. I think It'll only get worse," Octavia replied, chewing on her bottom lip. "I definitely won't talk to them unless I need to. They're quite intimidating." Her mouth filled with the taste of blood, realizing she bit too hard on her lip. She muttered a quick <em>'fuck'</em> before licking her lips, and taking another drag.</p><p>"Well, hopefully you catch a break Octavia. We'll be sure to make sure no one fucks with you," Emris slung her arm around Octavia's shoulders. "They gave you your dorm number, right?"</p><p>"Yeah it's 72, what's yours?"</p><p>"72, guess this friendship will be more fun than I thought."</p><p>
  <b>▢▢▢</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Rewrite rewrite rewrite !!!!!!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I'm so happy with this chapter, I hope you like it too. Chapter two will be coming out soonish, I have some homework I have to complete.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Thank you for reading ily &lt;3</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>—Athena</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRAILER (TW!):</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/r5uTeNbGESo">https://youtu.be/r5uTeNbGESo</a>
</p><p>Octavia was nervous again. So much so, she'd barely touched her breakfast. Her stomach was turning, anxiety settling into her body as she thought of meeting <em>more </em>people in her classes. She tried to ignore the feeling by turning her attention to her new friends.</p><p>"Potions first period is going to be awful," River rolled her eyes. "I mean, at least the three of us have it together," she picked at her food, before biting into her toast. "I swear if the three boys are in our class, I won't survive 'till the end of the term."</p><p>Octavia chuckled softly, "we'll just have to hope they're not then." She took a sip of her hot coffee, the burning feeling subsiding as it reached her throat. "Even if they are, we can just pretend they don't exist like you suggested last night? Perhaps ignoring their existence would crush their ego."</p><p>"I know River said to ignore them, but it's so hard to pretend they don't exist when they're so loud and obnoxious, but we can try," Emris chimed in. "Hopefully Snape hits them in the head a couple of times, they truly deserve it."</p><p>Octavia furrowed her eyebrows, "Snape? The Potions Professor I'll assume?" The girls nodded their head, and she nodded back to them. "Listen, not to alarm you guys, but the um, <em>boys</em>, are kind of coming here right now." She shifted in her seat, not letting the nerves take over. Perhaps they were just passing, but Octavia knew that wasn't true. Silas had his eyes <em>glued </em>to her. For the small moment their eyes met, his lips turned up into a smirk causing Octavia's checks to flush. She felt uncomfortable, and she didn't understand why.</p><p>She looked down at her untouched breakfast, her stomach too uneasy to hold down any food. She sighed softly, knowing she'd be hungry by second class. Her eating habits weren't the best, but they weren't exactly awful. She just skipped breakfast most of the time, honestly who even eats breakfast?</p><p>"Adler," an unfamiliar voice to Octavia spoke. She shot her head up to see it was the blond, Draco Malfoy, speaking. "Did I not tell you to slow down on the eating?"</p><p>Octavia furrowed her brows, a certain type of anger filling her body. She didn't think before speaking, "maybe you should take a break from bleaching your hair, I believe it is affecting your brain, and ability to think clearly." Her eyes widened at her own words before looking at Emris's reaction—a smirk.</p><p>Draco snapped his head to the redhead, "excuse me? You must not know who I am, allow me to introduce myself. I'm—"</p><p>"Draco Malfoy, yeah," she interrupted quickly. "Don't give me the whole speech please, it's quite bothersome. I get it, your family is rich and wow, you come from a pureblood family," the words were spilling out of her mouth, she felt as though she was unable to control it.</p><p>"Who do you think you are talking to me with so much disrespect?" He spat, tilting his head in both anger and confusion. "If I'm not mistaken, you're a Lilith. So it seems as though you are purely jealous of my family and our wealth. I do not blame you, anyone with a family like yours would be jealous," he softened his tone mockingly as his cold eyes stared into her soft ones. "Now I propose you say nothing ill-mannered in return, or my father will be hearing of your disrespect. And shall that not frighten you, know that my father could ruin your family in a heartbeat. I suggest you don't tempt me."</p><p>Octavia was taken back from the words that escaped him. She most certainly was <em>not </em>jealous of a family like his. They only cared about fame and money, nothing else. It was quite known their family associated with the Dark Lord, and so many feared them too. His comment only pushed her anger even further, but she refused to fight back. After the threat involving his father, she couldn't. Even if it was an empty threat, she would not risk her family being tormented from her silly words—she knew Lucius Malfoy would, and could make her family suffer. "Very well then, Malfoy. I trust we will have no further issues, unless you create one."</p><p>He smirked in return, "no further issues, Lilith."</p><p>⧏▴⧐</p><p>Octavia was completely lost in thought as she followed her friends to Potions. So many thoughts rushing through her mind at such a fast pace she couldn't even hold onto one. Why would she say something to Draco? She wanted Hogwarts to be different, but she's already made an awful first impression on someone. Was Draco serious about his threat? Surely not, he had only just met her. He must be talking out of his arse—why would he ruin her family life? He had no reason to, other than the smart comment Octavia had made to him. Draco couldn't care less about her family, right? It's all talk, right?</p><p>"Octavia," River's hand waved over her face, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Have you heard a word we've said?"</p><p>She shook her head quickly, "no, I'm sorry. I've been quite lost in my head. What were you saying?" She slipped her bottom lip between her teeth, biting at the dry patches.</p><p>"Emris was just saying that she saw Draco and them walking in the direction of Potions, so we probably share that class with them," River responded, an annoyed look on her face. "And no need to apologize Tav."</p><p>Octavia sighed, "great. I royally fucked up with Draco, I don't know what came over me." She paused momentarily, shutting her eyes with frustration. "The words just came out of my mouth I couldn't even stop myself."</p><p>Emris chuckled, "don't even worry. He takes no one's words to heart, and that threat he made definitely was just to shut you up. He wouldn't bring his father into things that aren't 'worth his time'," she curled her fingers into quotations in her last three words. Octavia nodded, taking a deep breath as they approached the Potions classroom.</p><p>"Good morning students," Snape's cold voice filled the room. "I won't be assigning seats this term, so sit with whomever you'd like."</p><p>Octavia smiled slightly because she's able to sit with her friends, god knows who she'd have to sit with had Snape assigned seats. She followed River and Emris to one of the tables at the back of the classroom, sitting in between the two.</p><p>"Now, I am very aware it is the first day of the term, however I will be assigning you an easy research paper due Friday," Snape said blandly, his back facing the classroom of students. A few groans were heard from the class, some curses here and there. "You will choose a Potion and study it. I will be assigning your partners. I expect you do not voice your unwanted opinions, or I will have you and your partner for detention."</p><p>Octavia swore under her breath, who would she be partnered with? She prayed it wouldn't be Draco—prayed it wouldn't be <em>any </em>of the boys actually. She leaned back in her seat, shutting her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath, calming the nerves stirring once again in her stomach. River placed a hand on Octavia's shoulder, noticing her anxiety.</p><p>"It'll be alright. If you get partnered with one of them, I'll make sure they don't do anything to you," she assured the shaken up girl. She squeezed Octavia's shoulder lightly before dropping her hand. Octavia smiled slightly, before turning her attention back to Snape.</p><p>"River Adler and Emris Hendrix."</p><p>Octavia's smile dropped.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."</p><p>Her face flushed. Maybe there was a possibility she'd be partnered with someone she didn't know at all?</p><p>"Octavia Lilith and Silas Zullo."</p><p>She tightly shut her eyes. Could he not have paired her with someone else? Of all people, the one who makes her uncomfortable just from his gaze. She opened her eyes again, turning to her friends, "this is bloody terrible."</p><p>"You'll be okay, Tav. He's coming here now, so we're sitting a table up, okay?" Emris smiled weakly to her friend, pointing in the direction of the tall boy walking over to their table. Octavia nodded, returning her smile with a half-assed one.</p><p>"Hello, Octavia," his silvery voice rung through her ears. "We haven't met yet, but I recall you're quite the fiery one hm? Your encounter with Draco this morning was quite <em>bold</em> I must say."</p><p>"I just don't believe telling someone to <em>slow down on their eating </em>is very appropriate Silas," she said coldly. She could feel his eyes burning onto her. "You can sit, I do not bite though you must have gotten that impression of me. I won't be rude unless I have reason to be," she looked up at the boy, a smile spread across her lips.</p><p>"I suppose you're right, he was slightly out of line. I assure you that it's playful talk," he responded taking a seat to her left. "Any specific Potion you wish to research?"</p><p>She pondered for a moment, perhaps the draught of peace would be good. She remembered her father making it a few times for her mother while she was sick. It was a hard Potion, but her father had mastered it. "Draught of peace. My dad used to brew it, I'm very familiar with it," she said confidently. She was extremely smart, however she struggled majorly in Potions. She never had a failing grade, however they were below her average O's and E's.</p><p>He nodded slowly, trying to recall the Potion. "Draught of peace," he paused momentarily. "That's a hard Potion, right? You must be brilliant at Potions if your father has brewed it," he shifted his body so he was now facing her completely.</p><p>She did the same, shaking her head. "I wouldn't say brilliant. I struggle in Potions, actually," she countered. "It's quite disappointing considering my father is a Potioneer. I feel like I let him down, but that's alright," she continued.</p><p>"I'm sure that's not the case. I get O's in Potions, I can help you if you'd like?" He smiled, placing parchment on the table. "We can work on the paper tonight in the library. After we finish the paper, we can study together until you've improved."</p><p>Octavia twisted her lips. She didn't like the idea of being alone with him, but she could use the help and he seemed like the best option. "Yeah, okay. Just a small problem, I don't know where the library is."</p><p>Silas chuckled softly, "We can walk together. After dinner, meet me in the common room." Octavia simply nodded in response. Part of her felt stupid being nervous, but part of her didn't. She didn't want to do anything but work on their paper, and then study—but she was unsure of what Silas wanted. He didn't exactly have the best rep, but she tried to push past that. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.</p><p>⧏▴⧐</p><p>Octavia began her walk to the common room after dinner, preparing herself to meet Silas. The rest of the day went by quite quickly. She did share Defence Against The Dark Arts and Charms with the boys too, but nothing happened. No one bat an eyelash at her, which she was happy about—the fewer interactions with Draco, the better.</p><p>She admired the castle, its many paintings, staircases, high ceilings. It was absolutely beautiful. She loved the common room, too. It was dark, and she enjoyed darkness. The sounds of the fire cracking filling her ears as she muttered <em>pureblood </em>made her feel a sense of comfort. She spotted the boy with brown hair seated on the leather couch a few steps in front of her, and just as she looked at him, their eyes met. She smiled softly as he stood up to properly greet her.</p><p>"Good evening Octavia," he returned the soft smile. "Shall we go to the library now?" She nodded, deepening her smile slightly. He began walking in front of her, stopping just before the door to let her walk out first. He was kind—charming, really, and it annoyed her. She assumed he'd be vile to her after what she said to Draco this morning, but he wasn't. He was stupidly kind and stupidly gorgeous.</p><p>She cursed herself for thinking about him in such a way, she had only just met him—and he wasn't truly nice. Silas was most definitely putting on an act so he could get in her pants, right? That <em>is </em>what River and Emris told her, so there's nothing else to believe as true. She shook her thoughts away, focusing on the walk.</p><p>"How are you liking the school?"</p><p>"Well, it's quite big. Hard to find my way around," she responded, looking around at the painting covered walls again. "I think it's beautiful though. The astronomy tower is lovely at night."</p><p>"You've been up there? I agree, it is lovely," he spoke clearly, his words seeming to just roll off his tongue. She liked the way he spoke, very soft and proper—something she wouldn't expect from him.</p><p>"Yes, I went last night with Emris and River," she replied. "May I ask you a question?"</p><p>"I believe you just did," he chuckled at his own words. "But yes, ask away."</p><p>"Why is Malfoy so—<em>rude</em>?"</p><p>"Well, he isn't. Not really," he said quickly, his voice changing to a colder, more closed off tone. "He isn't rude unless he's provoked. I don't want to talk about him anymore, it feels wrong to when he isn't around. Besides, we're here now anyways," he opened the library door swiftly, allowing Octavia to walk in first. "Follow me, I know a spot that's always quiet."</p><p>She silently followed him to the corner of the library, her mind still lingering on his words. <em>He isn't rude unless he's provoked</em>. Well, River didn't provoke him so what was the purpose of his comment? Maybe they have an ongoing fued that she doesn't know about yet. She decided to stop thinking about it so much, it truly isn't her business. As they reached the corner, Octavia saw a couch and two tables. She dropped her bag down on the table, pulling a Potions book from it.</p><p>"Okay, I did some reading," she startted flipping through the many pages before finding the one she was looking for. "Ah, here. Making a mistake can have drastic consequences. Adding too much of the ingredients, for instance, will put the drinker of the potion into a deep, and possibly irreversible, sleep."</p><p>Silas sat next to her, dropping his bag on the couch, "I'll write that down."</p><p>She smiled and continued flipping through the text, occasionally telling Silas something to write down—until they heard a tapping at the window.</p><p>It was Octavia's family owl. Confused, she walked over to the window to retrieve the letter. It was from her father.</p><p>"Sorry, just one second. My father doesn't write to me often—or at all. Only if something has happend," she furrowed her eyebrows at the letter once again before tearing it open.</p><p>
  <em>My dearest Octavia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it is only your second day but, </em>
  <em>I hope Hogwarts is going well. I have some news for you, please take this lightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your mother's sickness came back, and I'm doing everything I can to help. I'm not sure when she'll recover, I'm not sure that she will. It's much worse this time around and you know there is only so much I can do. I will give you weekly updates, if I find it's not getting better, I will have you come home for a week to say your goodbyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry darling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Your father.</em>
</p><p>Her eyes began to water at the words, tears falling onto the letter.</p><p>Her mother is sick.</p><p>Again.</p><p>⧏▴⧐</p><p>
  <b><em>I changed this a lot lol </em>😫</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This was a very long chapter wtf anyways ily thank u for reading.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I hope you enjoyed it &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>vote &amp; comment</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>—Athena</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>